Connected in More Ways than One
by Shadeforest
Summary: When Abby's simple attempt at a lab prank goes wrong, it leaves Tony and Ziva connected- in more ways than one. Meanwhile, the team struggles to find the murderer of a petty officer who's limbs were found scattered around a forest trail. Casefic/Tiva
1. Chapter 1

HAI. YES I'M A WEIRDO. THAT'S WHY I SAY HAI AND NOT HI LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING.

Now that you've met me...(or RE-met me...)

I've only written one other Fanfiction on here, called "Cold Cases." This will be my second Tiva story, too. In case you haven't met my style, here it is; I'm not one who writes I-love-you-let's-start-dating Tiva stories. Nu-uh. I write fanfics where they take it slow, and the normally don't end up together at the end - for you shippers who just groaned, I promise you that they definitley grow closer. Who knows? I could end up getting them together if I get enough reviews. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

AND ON WITH THE STORY! *Whips ship's oar rowers with yogurt whip* FASTA.

Anyone else thing Tuesday's episode was epic? X)

DICLAIMER: Is this really necessary?

SUMMARY: When Abby's attempt at a lab prank goes wrong, it leaves Tony and Ziva connected...in more ways than one. TIVA.

* * *

**Okay, so...I just realized how dumb I am. **

**So, I accidentally posted this story on my other account I never use. That's just one thing.**

**I already have chapter 1 written out long ago, but I couldn't find it anywhere, so I re-wrote it. My new one isn't anything like my old one, so I'm re-posting chapter 1. I found it on my computer in a super-secret document. _**

**So sorry if this gets a little confusing. Don't worry - same storyline and plot, but a much longer chapter and better story!**

* * *

"Abby, I really don't think this is a good idea..."

"Don't be such a worry wort, Timmy. It'll be hilarious when they wake up!"

It was early morning down in the forensics lab. Abby's computers hummed steadily, the lights automatically having gone out last night. The rising sun provided light for the duo, who were trying their best to speak softly -which was easy, considering the loud snoring in the room. "For you, maybe," Special Agent Tim McGee said quietly to the scientist, "Ziva's always been soft on you, and Tony's like your brother. They'll kill me."

"If they do, I'll kill them and leave no forensics evidence, for murdering my poor Tim. Well, in reality, we'd then all lose our jobs, and Gibbs may give me a headslap for the first time, and I wouldn't get anymore Caf-Pows from him, which is bad, because some days it's the only thing that keeps me going -except for the excitement of forensics- but I wouldn't be able to look forward to that anymore, so-"

"Abby!" McGee cut her off -and a little too loudly. One of the two agents who's heads lay on Abby's desk's mumbled, but they soon quieted. Tony and Ziva had been up all night, waiting for a ding on Aphias, when their tiredness took over and they promptly fell asleep at Abby's desk.

Abby winked at her friend and she crept towards the two quietly, her large platform boots not making any sound for once. In her hand were a pair of shiny metal handcuffs. Getting close enough, she slipped one end over a sleeping Tony's wrist and tightened it. That was the easy part. Ziva was going to be much harder because of her ninja senses. But it went without a hitch, with Abby letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Tim came over and joined her. "And when they wake up...?"

"I let them go, silly." Abby whispered over Ziva's loud snoring. "I have the key right here!" She showed McGee a shiny metal key, placing it on the edge of her counter. "Now, let's go get a snack at the vending machines. I'm starving!" She linked arms with him and walked happily out, pleased with her actions. McGee took one last look back at the two sleeping agents, and left with her.

Tony woke up very slowly, still reveling in his dream. It consisted of a giant crab with a birthday cake, "I'm a Barbie Girl" playing in the background, and Vance's socks. Drowsily lifting his head, he reaches up with one hand to ruffle his hair. But why did his arm seem heavier? He sleepily turned his head. What he saw made him say aloud, "What the heck?"

At his remark, Ziva awoke, and immediately saw what he was talking about. "Why are you handcuffed to me, Tony?" She asked irritatedly.

"More like, why are you handcuffed to me?" He started shaking his arm around violently, bringing Ziva's along with it. One of Ziva's hands knocked the little key off the edge of the desk, and into the little trash can.

"Stop." When her partner continued to flail his arm, she said louder, "Tony, stop!"

He complied to it and voiced what they were both wondering. "How did this happen?" And they both looked at each other before exclaiming, "_Abby_!" at the same time. Tony got up and practically dragged Ziva out of the lab.

"So you promise you will tell them I had anything to do with it?" McGee asked Abby on the way down in the elevator.

"Of course Timmy! How could you even think I would?" Abby replied, sucking at the contents of a large Caf-Pow. The doors dinged open, and as they stepped out, the were face-to-face with two very annoyed co-workers.

"McGee did it!" she squealed.

"Abby!"

Tony gave the Caf-Pow queen his famous, "What-were-you-thinking-what's-wrong-with -you-this-must-be-fixed-now!" look, holding up his handcuffed hand as if he was waving hello to someone, and bringing Ziva's with it like a puppet string.

"Er...right...haha..." Abby flustered. She busied herself watching the garbage collector pass by them.

"Key," was all Ziva said.

Abby pointed to the lab. "It's on my desk-"

Ziva nearly knocked her over trying to get into the lab.

* * *

"I swear it was right there on my desk!" Abby told the two. Tony and Ziva were sitting at Ziva's desk, Tony having dragged his own chair over.

"It's fine, Abby. We can probably find some tools in Gibb's basement we can use to break this thing-"

"No!" Abby squealed. They both looked at her strangely. She had a guilty look on her face. "Those use to be Kate's...they have sentimental value to me. Don't break them! I'll find you guys the key!"

Gibbs promptly came in then. "If only we had the key to this case. Dead marine, grab your gear!" He stopped when he noticed Ziva and Tony's handcuffs. "Long story, Boss," Tony answered his unasked question, grabbing his backpack after his partner had gotten her's.

"You can explain on the way, DiNozzo. We have a long drive ahead of us. Country route 10!"

When they arrived on the scene, the disembodied parts of Petty Officer Mathew O'More greeted them, strewn around the leaf-loam of a off-road forest.

"Here's the torso!" McGee called a little ways off. He snapped photos of the scene with his camera.

"We've got an arm over here, missing middle finger." Tony called from where he was with Ziva.

It turned out, body parts were everywhere, with one notable fact; both middle fingers and toes were missing. So far, they'd found both legs, arm, and torso, but no head. According to Aphias, O'More had been reported missing a week ago.

"This reminds me of the time when I was but a lad," Ducky began to Palmer, "It was one of my first assignments. A young man like this one, but somewhat older, strewn around a walking path. His body parts were arranged into a single word. The torso and head were the "i", a hand formed the apostrophe, and the rest of the body formed an "m." It spelt, 'I'm.'"

"Who did it, Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked, interested.

Ducky was about to speak when Gibbs interrupted. "Another time, Palmer. What's the TOD, Duck?"

"Oh yes. According to the liver probe...approximately 60 hours. So that leaves one question..."

Gibbs finished him. "What was he doing during the five days he was missing?"

Gibbs sent the team out to scout further in the forest for the missing head. McGee tried northeast, Palmer headed south, so that left Tony and Ziva with west.

"Tony...what was Kate like?"

Tony was caught a little off-guard by that question, but he answered her.

"Kate...Kate was priceless. Teasing, scolding, funny, sometimes very dramatic, and very loyal. She died protecting Gibbs."

"From Ari..." Ziva mumbled, half to herself. "Was she nice?"

"She could be very compassionate at times. She was a lot like you, in some ways."

A small tree came in their path between them. On natural instinct, they tried to part and go around the tree on either side, momentarily forgetting the handcuffs. It swung them around so they bumped into each other. Raising her head from where it had crashed into his chest, she looked up and briefly met his eyes. "Really?"

Tony, sensing the intimacy of their position, crossed over to her side of the tree, and continued walking. "Oh yeah. Like you, she slept with a gun under her pillow."

Ziva smiled at the thought, when a sudden question popped out of her mouth. "How do you know _that_?"

"Er, haha, I dunno." He replied quickly, immediately changing the subject back to their delima. "What about are sleeping situation? If we don't find the key soon, we might be in that position..."

"Well, I think we both know you'll be sleeping on the -"

"What's that?" Tony said, interrupting her. His finger pointed as a round shape through the trees. They both walked slowly forward. The partners shared a look before Ziva dialed on her phone. "Gibbs," she said.

"We've found the head."

* * *

**Yay, better chapter up! Anyways, what do you think Ziva was going to say? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I normally don't update so soon, but I was in the mood ^^**

**Sorry about the whole chapter 1 fiasco. If you start reading this chapter, and you're confused what's going on, you may want to re-read chapter 1. Long story.**

**Enjoy! No I am not writing a disclaimer because we all know I'm not GG. **

**Random: Apparently I can type 103 words per minute. o.o**

* * *

McGee was snapping shots of the head, while Ducky examined it. Tony and Ziva sat on a nearby rock - Ziva was sketching, but Tony not doing anything in particular since his right hand was being 'occupied.'

"What do we have, Duck?" Gibbs asked from where he was taking notes on the crime scene.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Palmer, hand me those tweezers."

The autopsy assistant obliged, giving them to the medical examiner. He picked up a black beetle that had been crawling around the eyes sockets, and dropped it into a container.

"What is it, Ducky?" McGee asked.

"Carrion beetle, Timothy. They begin to eat at a dead animal's flesh, decomposing the body. They are known to arrive at an animal's corpse mere minutes after they stop breathing."

"Except this is no animal." The agent muttered to himself.

Gibbs looked up. "I thought you said he died at least three days ago, Duck?"

The doctor was still looking at the former marine's head. "I did. The rest of the body parts had been there at least sixty hours. They had already been used as a meal by forest life. But the head, Jethro...it seems to be in immaculate shape."

"Well, that adds another mystery to the case." Tony spoke up from where he sat next to Ziva. "Why was the head dumped later than the rest of the body?"

* * *

After transporting the (numerous) chopped-off body parts to the Navy Yard, the two cuffed agents went down to visit Abby in her lab.

They were met by quite a site. Abby had obviously been looking hard, judging by the pile of boxes, trash cans, and storage cases by her. Three Caf-Pow cups stood empty on her desk. The forensics scientist looked up when they entered.

"Thank goodness you guys are here, because I need some help looking for this key. I've looked everywhere you can imagine, even in the places you _don't _want to imagine. Here, you guys can-"

"Sorry Abby, working on a case." Tony apologize, though they were rather relieved they had an excuse not to look, guilty as they are.

"Oh." She looked a little crestfallen. But she perked up a little. "Well, you guys can at least get me another Caf-pow." she said, picking up one of the empty ones. She tried to take a sip to make a point.

"Alright, we promise." Tony said.

"Thanks. Is that evidence you need processed?" She snatched the bag from Ziva. "Great! Now out, the two of you. Go figure out how you guys are going to get out of those clothes."

"But Abby-" The ex-mossad tried to protest.

"Out! Now!"

Tony practically dragged her out, not wanting to stand in Labby and argue with their friend. "C'mon Ziva, let's go get a snack." He pulled her into the elevator and hit the "2" button before she could react.

Ziva stood calmly enough, though is was clear she was agitated. "She is right, you know. I mean, who knows how long we will be cuffed to each other! How am I going to go for my run in the morning with you lagging along with the weight of a dead thing!"

"I think you mean 'dead weight,'" Tony corrected. "And really? Your biggest concern is your morning run?" he asked incredulously. "What about getting dressed, and taking showers, and _sleeping_?"

"Oh, that is easy." Ziva said, ignoring the former designations. "You are sleeping on the floor."

Tony grumbled as the elevator doors open, and walked towards the vending machines. "You didn't mind sharing a bed in Paris." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Ziva asked coolly, although she heard him well enough.

"Nothing. Nutter butter or chocolate?"

"I prefer the Mojo bars."

"Riiight."

They sat there for a while, Tony grabbing a nearby chair and putting his feet up on it, playing Tetris one-handed and failing, while his partner chewed on her mid-afternoon snack. Since they were cuffed to each other, they couldn't really do much -not that Gibbs didn't remind them every moment he got with a headslap. So they sat there for a while, Tony playing his game while Ziva started reading a book.

"Do I really have to take the floor?"

Tony's question brought Ziva back away from her book. "Are you complaining, Tony?" she said, looking up at him from her book. But his green eyes were sincere, not jokingly-complaining. "I just thought, you know, after Paris..." he trailed off as he saw Ziva tense slightly. She did not say it aloud, but the reason why she didn't want to share a bed was exactly _because _of Paris. It brought up a bitter-sweet memory, when she and Tony chose to sleep in the same bed instead of taking the couch. She had woken up in Tony's arms. . . Ziva snapped out of the memory when he spoke again.

"Ziva?"

She took a deep breath. "No, Tony." When Tony gave her his best hurt-puppy look, she pursed her lips. "Do not give me that face." She hesitated as his face didn't change. "Alright, alright, I may think about it."

Tony flashed her his DiNozzo grin, like a boy who had just gotten exactly what he wanted, and resumed his game. A few minutes later, McGee popped his head into the room.

"We've got a lead."

* * *

McGee was using the clicker, showing the three team members what he had discovered.

"This is our dead marine, Petty Officer Matthew O'More. Spotless record, seems to be a role-model marine. Just came back from his deployment two weeks ago."

"Wife or children?" Gibbs asked.

"Divorced, one child. Meet twenty-seven year-old Michelle Hughs. After the divorce, her mother died shortly after of food poisoning. She was merely 12 at the time."

"Was the food poisoning on accident?" Tony interrupted.

McGee pulled up a file. "Metro PD claimed it accidental. She didn't cook her clam correctly that night, and died of intoxication."

Tony couldn't resist a snicker. For it, he received a stinging slap to his nape. "Sorry Boss. Death is never funny."

"Remember it, DiNozzo. Continue, Tim."

McGee went on. "Michelle claimed she hadn't seen her father since her departed for Afghanistan four months ago. But here's where it gets interesting; apparently, he visited her late last night, a few days after he got back. Neighbors claim they heard a fight."

"Pyhsical?"

"Neighbors claim it was all vocal. He left the house sometime around 10:00 that night. Nobody's seen him since."

"Who put him on the missing person bolo?" Ziva asked.

"Michelle apparently went to his house to apologize the next morning for their big fight, found him gone. She looked everywhere, and tried to get ahold of him via phone, and called Metro after he didn't answer. She was the last one to see her alive."

"Tony, Ziva, go interview the daughter."" Gibbs ordered, "I want to hear it from her own mouth what happened."

The SFA gestured towards the cuffs. "But Gibbs-"

"No 'buts', DiNozzo. You brought it upon yourselves, falling alseep in her lab. Go."

Loading the magizine into his SIG, Tony exchanged a glance with Ziva before heading to the elevator. "Still thinking about that sleeping situation?" he teased as the doors began to close. His partner just ignored him as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**So, shorter chapter, but I hope it was interesting enough. Anyone else giggle at the fact they were protesting to help find the key? (Because they want to stay together... ^^)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Yeah, I'm not dead! :D**

**I apologize for making you guys wait a whole month for one lousy chapter. I started writing this awhile ago, and was originally gonna post it Halloween night, but I got half-way through a got a major case of writer's block. I wasnt able to work on any of my stories. Drove me crazier than Ziva's driving!**

**Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual to try and make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucky for Tony, his life was not in danger. Due to the handcuffs, Ziva would not be able to drive unless she was facing backwards. Therefore, her partner was the commander of the steering wheel.

While Ziva switched to bad back-seat driver mode, grumbling at every turn, stop, and acceleration Tony made, they made it to the daughter's home in good time. It was at least 1:30 as they walked up the cracked-concrete pathway. Tony slid out the passenger side, and they walked side-by-side.

The house in itself was charming but slightly rundown; a picket fence with some peeling paint, dented wooden front door, and a cracked window. But it did have a lovely garden and baby-blue siding, and though a few weeds grew in the window boxes, the grass was neatly trimmed.

Tony knocked on the door while Ziva spoke. "I am going to _kill_ Abby if she doesn't find that key."

"More like savage."

"I did not ask your opinion, Tony."

Tony flashed her a grin. "Touche. But I _did _ask you a question that you didn't answer."

It took Ziva a heartbeat to realize he meant _that _question -the one her asked in the elevator. But before she could respond, the green front door open. She flashed him a look that said, _I'll get you back later. _

The person who answered the door looked just like the daughter in the picture - tall, fair-skinned, and blue-eyed. She looked like she had just taken a shower, because her wavy brown hair was still damp. "I'm sorry," she began, "Can I help you?"

"NCIS." Tony said, he and Ziva holding up their badges. "Can we speak with you?"

She hesitated, then opened the door wider. "You'd better come on in."

The two agents entered the house, and sat down slowly on an over-stuffed couch. Michelle sat across from them, in a matching armchair that backed up to a window. Tony and Ziva both sat close, hands on their knees, as the cuffs kept them close together.

"This is about my father, isn't it?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance, then she spoke, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I got an official call from Metro PD when they found his body." She looked away, and her face screwed up into an ugly mask as she began to cry. "I just...I can't believe he's dead."

Ziva gave her partner a pleading look, not exactly excelling at dealing with crying woman. That was more in Tony's genre. He cast her a glance then spoke. "Can you tell us exactly what you were arguing about the last night you saw him?"

Michelle sniffed. "I was dating this one guy for a few months. My dad really liked them, they had a lot in common. When he came back, he found out that we broke up." She hestitated, then continued. "He was so mad, 'said I didn't know a good quality guy when I saw one. So I-I told him if he was such good quality, why did he have a divorce?" A sob shook her body as she realized how horrible she was to him that night. "Then he...he left. I haven't seen him since."

"Why did you tell Metro PD that you had not seen him?" Ziva asked.

"A friend convinced me to lie because she said they'd think it was...it was me." she sniffled.

Tony looked up from his notepad. "Really? Why is that?"

"I don't know, I swear."

"What is your friends name?"

"Sydney Adams." she looked uneasy. "You aren't going to punish her, right? She was only trying to be a good friend."

The two agents shared a look, thanked her, and departed from the house. "Okay, well, at least we have something." Tony commented to the car.

"I would not call the name of a friend 'something,' Tony." she argued. "For all we know, she could have just been trying to be helpful."

"For all we know, it could be something important, Zee-vah. "

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that she encouraged someone to lie about their father's death," he retorted. "That's not normal."

* * *

By the time they returned to the Navy Yard, it was already 19:00 in the evening. Tony sat behind Ziva's desk, fiddling around with her stapler while she made a phone call.

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye." She hung up. "That was Adam's boss," she reported to Gibbs, who was slowly typing away at his computer. "She called in sick for work today and yesterday, that she had caught a bug. Honestly, I do not see what catching an insect has to do with not going to work!"

"A virus, Ziva." Tony spoke up.

"No, a she caught a bug, not a-"

Tony's eyes were watching McGee at his computer, though he answered to his partner. "To catch a bug- catch a illness. She's sick."

"Technically," she chimed in as Gibbs got up to look at the picture of Sydney on the TV, "We do not know for certain she is actually sick."

"So you're finally warming to my earlier idea that she's not just an innocent friend, hmm?"

"I never said that."

"Go home."

They both looked up to see Gibbs, his back to them and still looking at the screen. "Go home," he repeated, half-turning around to face them. "You two can't do much more today, and frankly," he added, "your bickering is driving me crazy."

"Oh, right. Thanks, boss." Tony said, and practically yanked Ziva out of her seat. "Let's go, before he changes his mind." he added in a loud whisper.

As they crossed the parking lot, Tony suddenly seemed unsure. "Um, so, which car should we take?" _Please not the Mini Cooper. Please not the Mini Cooper._ At the moment,ate small car would only make him feel more closterphobic.

To his utmost relief, Ziva decided on his mustang because it would be roomier and less awkward. She climbed in first, over the drivers set and into the passengers. Tony followed, sliding the key into the slot and turning the powerful engine on. He drove it out of the Navy Yard, before stopping. "Which house are we going to...?"

"Your house. I have not been there in awhile," Ziva decided. "Besides, it is closer."

After ten minutes of silence, Tony turned the radio on, unable to take the quiet any longer. He turned the volume up, but not too loud, as music began to play.

"I did not take you as a jazz sort of person," Ziva said.

He gave her a sideways look at her sudden comment. "My dad played it a lot at the house. Called it music for a real man," he chuckled.

Ziva shot him an amused glance. "What about dinner?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject. "Normally I'd cook something for myself, but I do not think I could deal with dragging you across the kitchen for half an hour."

"Order in, I guess. Prefrences?"

"I do not care."

Tony shrugged, "Pizza it is then."

"Preferably without olives," she added.

They were quiet for a few moments, then Tony turned the volume off on the music. "There's something we need to discuss," he said seriously, kepping his eyes on the road. His partner said nothing, but shifted uncomfortably.

"What about the sleeping situation?" he pressed, turning into the parking lot of his apartment. Ziva didn't answer right away, her head turned to watch the soft yellow light of street lamps go by. "I guess we'll...have to share." She said finally.

Tony parked, and turned off the engine. He looked at Ziva. "Are you sure you're comfortable with it?" he asked uneasily.

Ziva nodded, and they both climbed out. The two partners entered the apament complex, taking the stairs (the idea of an elevator at the moment after what they'd both discuss would only strengthen the tension) up to the third floor. Tony slid his key into the lock and opened the door wide, flipping on the lights. "Well, welcome to my apartment."

* * *

A/N: So what does his apartment look like? You'll have to wait :p I promise you wont have to wait a month for the next chapter, I already have a basic idea what to write

Reviews make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is quite awkward.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this is in a month! For a few weeks, I completely forgot about it (some author I am . ) and after "You Better Watch Out," it kind of meddled with my plans for the upcoming chapters, so I got a little discouraged and pretty much forgot about it again. But I am back because I now have a plan again!  
**

**So, one of the things that changed it was the fact Tony only had a twin bed. Kind of makes it hard to work with my story. So, let's just say he kept his word and burned his bed, frame and all, and got a bigger one. Idk why. You'll just have to bear with me. Another thing was the fact he obviously didn't really bring people to his apartment willingly, BUT- after this coming 10x12 "Shiva" episode, something tells me he won't mind as much. So let's go with that.  
**

**Now, I'll shut up and let you read. I made it extra long for your wait!****  
**

**PS: Sorry for typos in the last chapter, I was using the iPad that has a stubborn** **autocorrect**.**  
**

* * *

"What do you have, Duck?" Gibbs entered Autopsy, just as the doctor was telling the deceased one of his numerous stories.

"Ah, Jethro. I was wondering when you'd be coming down." Ducky looked up at his old friend. "I was just telling Mr. O'More here about the body parts found by the Mississauga river in Canada. Fascinating story, and happened not too long ago."

Gibbs nodded at the body, a smile twitching his lips.

"Oh, of course," Ducky said, getting the hint, "Matthew here was killed by seven stab wounds to his chest, right here." He indicated the puncture marks on the skin, "A few grazed the ribs, but most hits found their mark at the heart. He died almost instantly. Now, what I found interesting was the fact he had hemophilia."

"Problem with blood clotting," Gibbs thought aloud.

"Correct. There was an obvious struggle. He has several bruises most likely made with human blows, and several cuts."

"What about the severed body parts?"

Ducky waved his hand on them all. "Cut off, looks like by a table saw, post-mortem. All except for his middle fingers and toes."

"They were cut off where he was alive?" The team leader asked, meeting Ducky's eyes. "Painful."

"Quite. Gibbs, whoever did this...they _wanted_ O'More to be in pain before he died."

* * *

"McGee!" Abby exclaimed as her friend walked into the lab. "McGee, I know where the key is!"

Tim was immediately by her side. "Where? I don't think I can do another minute of three people's work at once!"

The forensic scientist took a long draught of Caf-Pow, than started rapid-typing onto her computer. "I was so stupid before, I should have known better. It would have saved me so much time if I would have done this in the first place, I would have gotten Gibbs the evidence results back quicker, I would have-"

"Abby?" Tim interrupted.

She hit a few final keys as McGee walked around the desk to the TV. "This afternoon, just after Tony and Ziva left, I realized I should have checked the security tape. Watch." She fast forwarded to the point where both of them entered the lab, sneaking upon the two sleeping agents. Abby zoomed in as her recorded self carefully placed the silver key on the edge of the desk. "Now watch." She fast-forwarded again until they reached the part where Tony and Ziva awakened. McGee watched as Tony started flailing his cuffed hand around, promptly bringing Ziva's with it. Unnoticed by either of them, her hand hit the small key and sent it toppling into the trashcan.

"So it's in the trashcan?" McGee asked confusedly. "I thought you checked there?"

"I did," Abby said happily. "Keep watching." As she spoke, not a minute after Tony and Ziva left the room, the janitor came in. He took the trashcan and dumped it into a bag before leaving down the hall.

"We now know where our key went," Abby proclaimed, "The trash."

"What about the trash, Abbs?" Gibbs walked into the lab at that moment, looking at the TV screen with slight curiosity. "What'cha got for me?"

"The key to Tony and Ziva's liberty." She smiled sweetly, then lead him over to her lab table. "After doing a quick test, Ducky was right. The head was preserved in a freeze, judging by the remains of tiny frozen food particles on it. Can you imagine keeping a head next to your mint ice cream?" she said, disgusted.

"When was the head dumped?"

"At the least, I'd say half a day ago. But that's not all I have." She picked up the dead man's patches of clothes. "I found traces of aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons on his sleeves and pants."

Tim walked over to join them. "And that is...?"

"Gasoline. Lots of it. Enough to say I bet he was around vehicles a lot- or more accurately, under them. But there's one more thing- I also found some minute traces of cocaine on him."

Gibbs exchanged a look with McGee before giving Abby a peck on the cheek. "Good job Abbs." He said over his shoulder as they departed the lab. Abby was left standing, smiling and sipping her Caf-Pow.

* * *

It was not quite what she expected.

If she were honest, Ziva had walked in expecting the average bachelor apartment- untidy, leather couches, and the smell of men. But she was pleasantly surprised. Tony had very good taste, obvious through the stylish collection of furniture and assortment of accessories. Despite this, his partner could see his charm shining through in a few personal touches throughout the living room.

"Come on in," Tony said over his shoulder as he flipped on the light switch. She obliged, following him as her partner gave a quick tour of apartment. Ziva liked the clean, modern feeling the place had, and enjoyed viewing this apartment of Tony's she had never been to. As he made the call for the pizza, she let her curiosity turn to his movie collection. He had movies from all different genres; new and classics alike, action, romance, adventure, drama, mystery, even a few kids'. Then one particular title caught her eye. _Kuch Kuch Hoda Hai._

"Thank you." She turned as Tony hung up behind her. "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes. So..." he half-heartedly gestured around the room, "What should we do? We could watch a movie."

"How about a board game?"

He made a face. "Why?"

"Well they are called _bored_ games, correct?"

"Not that kind of board, Ziva. But have it your way."

After looking for a little bit, they found a few old games at the bottom of his storage closet. Ziva brushed the dust off the _Monopoly _ box and they sat at the round coffee table. It took Tony a few minutes to explain the old game to her, but when they started playing, he was surprised on how fun it was. Until he landed on Ziva's Boardwalk with a house.

"No! That is totally unfair!" he protested, taking another bite of his pizza slice. While they were placing, it had arrived. The delivery man had given them weird looks, but said nothing about the fact they were handcuffed to each other. "Our of every spot I land on this side of the board, it _had_ to be the only one you own!"

Ziva grinned and offered a hand. "Tell you what. If you win an arm wrestle with me, I will let you go without paying."

Tony took one look at her extended arm and hastily began gathering some of his money. "I'll pass."

At about ten o'clock that night they decided to call it quits. Ziva had wanted to keep playing, but Tony had explain to her that Monopoly could go on for days sometimes, or even weeks. Giving in, they walked into his bedroom.

Ziva felt the tension in the room as they entered, and she was sure he felt it to. The queen bed loomed before them like an ill omen.

"I am going to change," she said hastily. "I brought a strapless shirt to wear tonight, and a single sleeve for tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll figure out something."

Now for the really awkward part. Tony sat on the bed while Ziva changed. It pained her to do it, but she took a scissor to the sleeve of her cuffed arm so she could take it off. After she was done, they switched places. "Thank God I didn't wear a suit today," Tony mumbled, snipping off his own. In the end, he ended up putting on a cheap gym shirt, using a safety pin to hold the cut sleeve in place.

"Ziva, are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked again, uneasy. "I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor if you really wanted me to."

"Tony, for the third time, it is fine."

As they climbed into bed, a sudden thought struck the special agent. "Why don't you just pick the lock?"

"I already tried that," she sighed. "The inside mechanisms and locks are corroded. I don't want to fiddle with it in fear of snapping something."

They shuffled around to get comfortable, making sure to keep a good amount of space between them. Tony turned off the light of the lamp beside the bed. "Do me a favor and don't snore."

She slapped him on the shoulder with her free hand. "I do not snore!"

"Yes you do."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not!"

"Goodnight Ziva."

Allowing their connected hands to fall between them, Ziva closed her eyes. "Goodnight Tony."

* * *

**So yaaaay. Finally got this up. The Tiva part was mostly fluff filler this chapter so I could get in more about the case. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I will try to update soon (maybe this time I'll actually keep my promise *Gibbslaps self*  
**


End file.
